Dinosaur King: Dimension Overload
Dinosaur King is Back but not just in Anime anymore but in all Dimensions now! Plot Dr. Z accidently open a portal to other Dimensions and sucked all the Dinosaurs into other dimensions, and he asks for those who find the Cards to use them for the good and not for the evil (since he is reformed), and all have been sent to each dimensions! Heroes of the Dimensions (Pokemon, Ben 10, and Teen Titans) Ash Ketchum (Fire) Ash Ketchum may have Pikachu, but he is a large Theropod expert, and his Dino Partner a very intellegent and very interactive T-Rex, Draco (used to be called Terry, but liked Draco better) Ash is the leader of the group called the Triassic Squad!, Ash and Draco are good friends and both meditate! Ben Tennyson (Wind) Ben Tennyson may have the Omnitrix, but he is now a Small Theropod Lover, He like Ash has a Dino Partner a very strange and comedical Carnotaurus, El Diablo (named for the horns, and used to be called Ace), , sometimes El Diablo makes a mess and Ben has to clean it up, but a strong bond keeps them together! Starfire (Water) Starfire is a Teen Titan, but she is now a Sauropod and Spinosaur expert, and has a Dino Partner a lovable, cute, friendly, and very kind Brachiosaurus Titan (named after a giant),, Starfire and Titan enjoy their naps, and Ash and Her now have dates, and she left Robin, she is later revealed to be Misty! Cyborg (Lightning) Cyborg is also a Teen Titan, but he is now a Ceratopsian Expert, and he has a Dino Partner an aggressive, short tempered, and not to bright Triceratops, Thor (used to be called Chomp but changed), , Cyborg anf Thor may have their differences, but make a great team! Brock (Earth) Brock is the Gym Leader of Pewter City, but he is now an Stegosaurid and Akylosaurs, and he has a Dino Partner a silly, clumbsy, Stinky, and very hungry Stegosaurus, Spike (named after Spike from Land Before Time!). , Brock and Spike can get them selves into tight situations but can get themsleves out! Julie Yamato (Grass) Julie is Ben's girlfriend, but now she is an ornithopod expert, and she has a Dino Partner a brave, bold, and very couragous Iguanodon, Aladar (named after the main Character in the film Dinosaur), , Julie and Aladar both love sports and hates when people do awful things like the Skull Ruffians do! Villains (The Skull Ruffians) Crom Croach (leader) He is the leader of the Skull Ruffians, he is based off of Mok Swagger from Rock and Rule, only he wants world domination, and to use Dinos to take over the world, He has the Dino Partner, Fathnir the Carcharadontosaurus from what Ash named, He will not rest until all the World at his knees! Jarreth the Titan (Second) He is Crom's trusted lieutenent, he is based off Loki from Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, combined with David Bowie, and he wants to use them for fame, he has the Dino Partner, Bloodbath the Allosaurus from what Ben named, he will try to stop the Triassic Squad from beating them towards the finnish line! Wyvern She is the third lieutnent, she is based off Enchantress, and she wears a similar outfit that Zaranna wore in the 80's, and she has Black Hair, She often called the one with a "big butt", like Ursula with "Old lady", she has the Dino Partner, Set the Spinosaurus from what Starfire named, She is very competitive yet has a soft spot for Julie! Chtchullu He is the second in Jarreth's sight, he is based off El Supremo on Freddy the Frog, he is pompous, and always trying to find a short cut to everything, he has the Dino Partner, Zeus the Styracosaurus the one Cyborg named, he willl try to ruin the worlds resources and use them to power their factory! Boogy-Man He is the punk boy of the group, he bears a resemblance to Kevin Levin on Ben10, he has Brooklyn accent and a negative attitude, he has the Dino Partner, Bonecrusher the Tarchia the one Brock named, he is very cocky and will try to overthrow Crom in secret! Harpy She is a punk Auatrailian girl with a Moe-Hawk, she bears resemblance to Gwen on Ben 10: Alienforce, she is very slothful, arrogant, and very much rude, she has the Dino Partner, Mutt the Muttaburasaurus the one Julie named, she is very cruel and is a rival to Wyvern! other dinos Fire: Ash names every Dinosaur after some Dragons, Giganotosaurus, Ash named it Smaug, Carcharadontosaurus (not Core Cara Dontosaurus), Ash named it Fathnir (which it becomes one of the Skull ruffians), Majungatholus, Ash names it Anclagon, and Acrocanthosaurs, Ash names it Kyru! Wind:Ben Tennyson names the Dinos out of their own appearance, like Utahraptor, Ben calls him Katano, Allosaurus, Ben named it Bloodbath (because of it's killer instinct and it becomes part of the Skull Ruffians), including Ceratosaurus, Ben named Lone Wolf, and last Stormy for the Dilophosaurus! Water:Starfire names any Dinosaur after a Sea creature or anything large like, Baryonix, Starfire named Hook (after Captain Hook, and for his claws), Spinosaurus, Starfire named Set, (After a Pharoah in Egypt, and becomes part of the Skull Ruffians)!, Saltsaurus, Starfire named Salty, Suchomimus, Starfire named Triton (after a sea King), and Argentinosaurus, she named Posiedon ( the first king of the Sea)! Lightning:Cyborg names every Dinosaur after Norse or Greek Mythologic creatures, like Einiosaurus, Cyborg named Loki (the Trickster in Norse Mythology), Styracosaurus, Cyborg named Zeus (after the King, which becoemes part of the Skull Ruffians), Torosaurus, Cyborg named Hyperion (After a Titan), Centrosaurus, Cyborg named Fenris (a Norse Wolf), and Pachyrhinosaurus, Cyborg named Mjolnir (after Thor's hammer)! Earth: Brock names every Dinosaur after their skills, like Ankylosaurus, Brock named him Hammer, a Tarchia, Brock named Bonecrusher (because of his rogue behavier, who ends up part of the Skull Ruffians!). Saichania, Brock named Pearls (formally Tank), Kentrosaurus, Brock named Kent, Gastonia, well Brock named Gaston, Polocanthus, Brock named Sawback, and Edmontonia, Brock named Edd! Grass: Julie named every Dinosaur for their ways of heart, like Parasaurolophus, Julie names Para (formally Paris), Muttaburasaurus, Julie named Mutt (it becomes a part of the Skull Ruffians), Miasaura, Julie named Mia, Lambeosaurus, Julie named Lamb, Corythosaurus, Julie named Amber (after a character on Dink: the Dinosaur), and Saurolophus, Julie named like Brock did with Spike Ducky! Cast *Will Fridle - Ash Ketchum *Brian Bloom - Brock, Draco (Telepathy) *Khary Payton - Cyborg *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben *Vyvian Pham - Julie *Hynden Walch - Starfire/Misty *Don Francks - Crom Crouch *Graham McTavish - Jarreth *Brian Blessed - Chtchullu *Greg Cipes - Boogeyman *Kari Wahlgren - Wyvern *Ashley Johnson - Harpy, Cyber Gwen *Travis J. Gould - Dr. Z, Man-Dragon *Neil Patrick Harris - Music Meister *Greg Ellis - Lord Rottington *Mark Hamill - Butch, Dr. Doom, Mr. Sinister, Brainiac *Arnold Vosloo - Black Adam, Mr. Freeze. *Kelly Hu - Empress Chi *Maggie Blue O'Hara -Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Michael Richardson - Destro, Thor (Telepathy) Episodes *New Beginnig *Dance of the Pharoahs *Rock Ages Category:Dinosaurs Category:Video games Category:Jetix